One and Only
by Hainexxchan
Summary: Ren and Kyoko somewhat has a complicated relationship. Will they find a solution? Or are they getting too close? Find out!
1. Chapter 1 Ren's Secret

**Chapter One: Ren's Secret**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat_

Ren Tsuruga peeks into Kyoko Mogami's bedroom only to find her sound asleep. He walks closer to her and bends down to whisper in her ear.

"Mogami-san this is a dream....you are dreaming right now."

"Tsu...Tsuruga? Is that you?" Kyoko mumbles in her sleep.

"Yes. It is me. I need to tell you something important, very important. I have wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I did not know how to."

"What is it you want to say?" Kyoko turns in her sleep still mumbling.

"I can't tell you now, so meet me in the garden several blocks away at 2:00 later today. I will be waiting."

Ren brushes Kyoko's hair with his hand and then leaves the room. Kyoko wakes up.

"Something is telling me that at 2:00 I have to be in the garden....What time is it now?"

She glances at her clock. It was 1:55. She hops out of her bed and brushes her hair and does her makeup so that she looks decent. She dashes downstairs and goes outside and goes on her way to the garden.

Ren is sitting on a bench. _I know I told her that I will tell her my past....but now that I think about it....I am not sure I can. _He glances at his watch and it reads 1:58. _Two more minutes._

All of a sudden it starts to pour. Ren doesn't care.....he still waits for her.

"Great. It's raining. My dress is getting all wet...Why did I have to wear all white today?" Kyoko is still running to get to the garden."Oh crap! Why in the world did I decide to wear heels today? This wardrobe just isn't working out." She takes off her shoes and starts running again. Now she is soaking wet. She looks at the time at a store's clock and it is 2:15. _Dang it!! I am 15 minutes late....stupid rain._

"Why is she so late? I hope nothing happened to her...she should have taken a cab." He squint his eyes to look in the distance. There Kyoko is running right to him. She finally made it.

"Tsuruga why are you here? Did you somehow tell me that I needed to be here?"

"Something like that." he smiles. He glances at her and immediately turns away and blushes. He takes of his suit jacket and hands it to Kyoko. "Here, put this on."

"Why I am not cold.."

"You need it if I can tell that you are wearing a laced, brown polka dotted, all over green bra from Victoria's Secret and a light green bikini that is small enough to be called a thong."

Kyoko blushes and looks down. That is exactly what she had on as far as underwear goes. She takes his jacket.

"Can we go somewhere where it's not cold and rainy? Like I don't know....my place...or your place....since it is closer."

"Sure...I'll drive."

"So...what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I will tell you when we get to my home."

"Oh ok.....umm...Tsuruga....do you mind if I clean up and wear some of your clothes....I really don't plan on getting sick in the near future."

"Whatever floats your boat." He quickly sends Kyoko a smile. "We're here."

They both get out of the car and go inside Ren's place.

"I am pretty sure you are familiar with where everything is...If you need anything, just holler."

"Sure, sure."

Kyoko heads to the closet and takes out a towel. She walks into the bathroom and strips her clothes off. She turns on the shower to hot enough where her skin can bear and walks in. The first thing she does is splash her face.

"I wonder what Tsuruga wants to tell me...I have this feeling that it is very important."

Kyoko forgets to lock the bathroom door and Ren walks in. He sits down in the chair that is right next to the shower and starts to talk to Kyoko.

"Mogami-san...."

"Tsuruga!! What are you doing in here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Did the concept that I am naked at this moment ever cross your mind."

"Don't tell me that...Don't say things like that or I might be tempted to join you."

"What??"

"Nothing."

Both Ren and Kyoko are silent for the time being. Kyoko ignores the fact that there is a man in the same room as her while she has nothing on and she continues her shower. She turns off the water and reaches for her towel and puts it around her securely. Kyoko steps out and sees that Ren is also in just a towel.

"Tsuruga...What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that you are just in a towel....why??"

"All of my clothes are wet, too."

"But you live here... can't you find other clothes to wear?"

"I didn't want to leave you."

Kyoko sees Ren's clothes all over the bathroom floor.

"What do you mean, Tsuruga?"

"Call me Ren...please call me Ren." he stands up and walks to where he is standing just a couple inches from Kyoko.

"No...I will not call you Ren....because you don't call me Kyoko."

"Then I will start this very moment and call you Kyoko and no longer Mogami-san."

Kyoko blushes and Ren grabs a lock of her hair and lifts it up to his face and he smells it.

"Kyoko...May I now tell you my story...."

"Go for it." Kyoko forgets that they both stand next to each other almost naked.

"Kyoko...please do not be alarmed...Do you remember when you showed me your precious stone and you told me about Corn? Well, I have seen that stone before....and this 'Corn' you spoke of was actually 'Kuon'...no matter...that 10 year old boy you called Corn was me."

Kyoko just stood silent. Tears began to fall on her face. Then she spoke.

"Are you sure? Corn told me he was a fairy prince."

"Yes I am quite sure. I told you that story because I did not like seeing your tears, nor do I now." Ren wipes Kyoko's tears away with his thumbs, but her tears kept coming." Please do not be sad."

"Why would I be sad? I finally get to meet my prince once again." She embraces Ren and he puts his arms around her. He pulls her away and out of some instinct, he places his lips gently on Kyoko's mouth and kisses her.

**Well here is a new story...I hoped you guys like it...please review and comment on it. Chapter two will depend on these replies. Please and thank you ^_^**

**Hainexxchan**


	2. Chapter 2 What Have I Done?

**Chapter Two:What Have I Done?  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat_

Kyoko pushed Ren away and she ran out of the bathroom. Ren did not have any idea why he did what he did He went to find Kyoko to apologize…but before he went to put some clothes on.

Kyoko ran into a different room and locked the door. This room was about the same size as Ren's. The only differences were that this room had a queen sized bed, not a king sized, and also the color of the room was a peachy color.

Kyoko was so confused and did not know what to do or to even say. All of a sudden she heard a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!!!"

"I just brought you your clothes…I dried them for you. I will leave them outside the door. I will leave you now."

She changed into her clothes. Tears streamed down Kyoko's face. All she could do was cry, but she wasn't crying for her sake, but for Ren's.

* * *

A few hours have passed and Kyoko decides to go talk to Ren. She opens the door and walks out of the bedroom and goes to find Ren. Kyoko looks in every room in the house and cannot find him.

"I wonder where he is."

She walks into the kitchen and finds a note on the counter. It read:

_Mogami-san,_

_I am so sorry for what I did to you. I know that words cannot cover up this act I have committed…I have gone out and I won't be back for a while. Please feel free to stay or leave as you wish._

_Tsuruga_

_P.S. It has stopped raining._

Kyoko was not sure what to do; however, something very specific spoke out to her from that letter: _Mogami-san._ She thought he would continue to call her Kyoko.

She really needed to talk to Ren, so she sat on his couch in the living room. The living room was almost bare. The walls were red and the curtains were black. There was a big TV and one couch. That's it.

* * *

Ren did not take his car when he went out. Surprisingly, he went on a walk around his neighborhood. All he was doing was walking. He did not pay attention to the people around him nor did he have any idea of where he was walking. He didn't care.

_What have I done? I can't get that scream out of my mind. She sounded really hurt. I was stupid. I pushed passed our boundaries. She surely will hate me for the rest of my life. Possibly more than she hates Sho. However, I know that it wasn't her first kiss. Sho did lay a number on her that one day. What am I saying…a kiss is a kiss…no matter who it is from when she dislikes both of the men._

Ren was going crazy. He looked up and saw that it was dark out. He needed to get home. He glanced at his watch and saw that is was almost 10:00 at night. He ran all the way till he returned home. He expected Kyoko to have left already.

Walking into the living room, he sees Kyoko asleep on his couch. He sighs and goes to lift her up and take her upstairs. He laid her on the guestroom bed and put a blanket over her. He left her alone and went to his own room and collapsed on his bed. He fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 2. I know it is short...Sorry.....I will write longer chapters later you enjoy this one.  
**

**Hainexxchan  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Father and Son

**Chapter Three: Father and Son  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat_

Kyoko opens her eyes. "Where am I? .....Oh that's right…I am still at Tsuruga's place."

She gets out of bed and looks outside the window and noticed that it stopped raining. She ran downstairs and finds a pencil and a piece of paper and begins to write.

_Tsuruga, _

_Thank you for letting me stay here until the rain stopped. I believe you are still in bed, so I don't want to disturb you any longer. I will be leaving now and again thanks again for everything. _

_Kyoko Mogami_

_P.S. Never ever try that stunt you pulled in the bathroom last night ever again! Do I make myself clear? Please and thank you. ^_^ _

_P.S.S. EAT BREAKFAST!!!!_

She placed the pencil down on the granite counter and began walking out the door; however she made a trip to the refrigerator instead. She took out two eggs, milk, shredded cheese, and went to the cabinet to get a frying pan. She placed the frying pan that looked as if it had never been used before on the gas burner. Kyoko then opened another cabinet and pulled out a medium-sized bowl. After cracking the two eggs, she poured in some milk and sprinkled the cheese into the bowl. Kyoko turned on the stove and began making some scrambled eggs. While that was going, she grabbed a slice of bread, spread some butter on it, and stuck it in the toaster. Next she took out a plate and emptied the eggs and slid the toast on it. Kyoko took that plate over to the table. She also got a glass of orange juice and set it to the right, in front of the plate.

Kyoko left Tsuruga's home and headed to her own.

* * *

Ren woke up to the smell of food being cooked. He slipped on some clothes and headed to the kitchen. There he found a note placed next to a plate of eggs and toast. He reads the letter and grins at the last part. Taking a seat at the table, which only had room for two, he began to slowly eat the eggs.

"Mmmmmm this is really good."

Ren looked at the clock and saw that he needed to be at LME studios in less than twenty minutes. Although he regretted to, he gobbled the rest of the food down and chugged the orange juice and headed out to his car to drive to work.

On the way, Ren was contemplating whether he should go and pick Kyoko up and also take her to LME. He decided to call her up to make it less awkward. He dials her number.

* * *

Kyoko is walking to her apartment as her phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller I.D. It was Ren. She answered.

"H-hello?"

"Mogami-san?"

"Yes? What is it Tsuruga?"

There was a pause. Kyoko found a bench to sit on.

"I was wondering if you would like me to give you a ride to LME...I am on my way now....so if you want a lift...I can give you one."

"Umm....Thanks, but I have to decline."

"Are you sure....If this is about last night...I am truly sorry."

"It's not about last night....It's a beautiful day out and I would like to walk there."

"You want to walk?"

"Yes...I love to walk."

"I know."

All of a sudden, out of the corner of kyoko's eye, a black car pulled to the curb. She hung up her phone and was questioning with eyes full of wonder. A man came out of the car and walked up to man happened to be Kuu Hizuri, whom Kyoko calls 'Father.'

"Hi Kyoko. Long time no see."

"Father!" Kyoko runs up and hugs the man.

* * *

As Ren is driving toward LME, he sees a girl with red hair hugging a tall man with light colored hair. He knew exactly who that man was on the spot. It was his father, the man who thinks of Kyoko has his own child as well as Ren. Ren knew for a fact that Kyoko was hugging Kuu because she adores him and has not seen him in months, but in the pit of his stomach he felt jealousy. Ren pulled over and stepped out of his car. He walks up to the two who are no longer embracing.

"Kuu Hizuri, what business do you have here?"

Kuu turns around and sees that his son is talking to him.

"Why Ren, that isn't the way you talk to your fa---fellow actor. How about saying something like, 'Hey there! How have you been Kuu?' Why is everything so buisiness-related with you. Relax once in a while."

Kyoko was confused with the conversation between the two so she slowly began walking away. Ren notices this immediately.

"Kyoko, my offer still stands. If we don't hurry now, we will definitely be late for work."

"Ummm....ok--...."

"Now wait a minute," Kuu interrupts, "How about Kyoko rides with me to LME? I think she would enjoy that. Won't you?"

"Well---I..."

Now Ren interrupts.

"You don't need to go out of your way and take her some place you probably aren't headed to."

"If you gu-- "

"It isn't out my way."

"Can I sa---"

"Sure it is."

Ren glares at his father and he glares back. Kyoko has mustered all of her breath and lets it all out.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!! WE ARE DEFINITELY GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU TWO ARGUE BACK AND FORWARD!! YOU BOTH ARE ACTING LIKE FATHER AND SON!!"

After Kyoko just yelled something serious, Kuu and Ren both started laughing. Kyoko was confused.

"Did I say something funny?"

Ren was the first to break the laughter and answer her.

"No..no...Kyoko...may I tell you somthing.....something I have been trying to hide..?"

"Why not! Go ahead."

"Okay then...Kuu Hizuri is my father."

Kyoko just stared at him blankly.

"What??"

* * *

**Here is chapter three. **

**Please review**

**Hainexxchan  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Whhhhaaat?

**Chapter Four: Whhhhaaat?  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat_

"Kyoko, are you okay? Look what you did Ren. You put her in shock."

"N-no….it's okay….I'm fine…just surprised me a bit."

Kyoko looks at Ren.

"Why did you not tell me before that Fa- I mean Kuu is your father?"

"I just didn't think it was necessary."

"What do you mean 'not necessary?' Of course it was necessary. Whatever…we will discuss this later Tsuruga…I am going to LME."

"Let me take you."

"No! I am going to walk and THAT'S final!"

Just when Kyoko starts to walk away from Kuu and Ren, the skies pour with rain. Ren runs to catch up with Kyoko.

"Mogami-san, please let me take you…you are already soaking wet. You will catch a cold if you stay in the rain."

"Did you not hear me? I am walking! I don't care if it was raining cats and dogs, I am still walking."

Kyoko shivers. Ren takes off his jacket and grabs Kyoko's hand just as she starts off again.

"At least take my jacket. If you want to continue walking then that is fine with me. Just take my jacket also let me go get my umbrella out of my car for you."

"I am fine. I don't need anything from you. Please just leave me alone."

Ren gazes at Kyoko with confusion then lets go of her hand.

"Mogami-san…I know you're mad at me for keeping my father a secret, but please don't do anything rash because of this. I will tell you why I kept him a secret after work….please just come with me and let me drive you to LME. I really don't want you to get sick."

"Why do you care if I get sick. It's not like I am vital for your acting. Maybe I want to get sick, so I may go home and skip work so that I may be alone and think. Yeah, maybe that's it....I am taking a sick-day today."

Kyoko took out her cell phone and called the president of LME and told him that she is unable to come to work because she is ill.

"Good-bye Tsuruga...oh and by the way...I thought we were closer than to keep secrets from each other. I guess not." She runs home without looking back.

Ren whispers under his breath.

"Good-bye...Kyoko."

Ren walks back to his car and drives on to LME.

* * *

Kuu, still in the same spot as he was before, got up and walked to his car.

"Guess they forgot about me."

He drove back to his hotel room.

* * *

Kyoko is now back in her apartment. She replayed the last hour through her mind.

"I can't believed I acted that way. Why did I have to say things like that to Tsuruga. He is probably really mad at me right now."

Kyoko can visualize Ren and his 'I-want-to-kill-someone' look. She shivers.

"I guess now all I can do is sleep, nut first...I must call Tsuruga and apologize."

Kyoko climbed in her bed and took out her phone and dialed his number but only reached his voice mail. She left a message.

"Tsuruga...It's me Kyoko....you are probably wondering why I have the nerve to even call you after the way I acted towards you this morning....I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I would still like to talk later.....so talk to you later? Bye."

She settled down to get some sleep.

* * *

Yashiro was waiting by the entrance of LME when Ren arrived.

"There you are Ren. This is so unusual you are never late...you are always punctual. Since I know you so well, I am going to guess that your late arrival has something to do with Kyoko. Doesn't it. If I were y--"

Ren was no longer listening to Yashiro, all he could think about was Kyoko.

_Did I really hurt her feelings that much by not telling her that Kuu was my father? I thought I didn't need to tell her because I thought if she knew, she would no longer feel the need to call my father by 'Father.' I really need to talk to her._

"Ren are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Did you say something? Sorry Yashiro...I need to make a phone call."

Ren takes his phone and calls Kyoko. He was unable to reach her so he left a message.

"Kyoko...we need to talk....I am sorry for not telling you sooner about my father. You have every right to act like you did. I would ignore myself, too. Please call me as soon as you get this message."

He closed his phone and went right back to work. Today all he had scheduled was a photoshoot for a Japanese drama that he is starring in. After that, he would go to Kyoko's place.

* * *

Kyoko woke up to the sound of a doorbell. She got out of bed and went to open the door. It was Ren...and he was holding a bouquet of flowers. He hands them to her.

"Tsuruga....what are these for?"

"They are part of my apology. You were right...I should have told you sooner."

Kyoko shakes her head.

"No, you were right to tell me today. I have been thinking....you don't need to tell me about yourself....especially since I have barely told you about me and my past. "

"Mogami-san...thank you....but I want to tell you about my past...I haven't told it to anyone in the past 10 or so years...it'd be nice to tell someone again."

Kyoko stares at him blankly.

"Of all the people in the world, you want to tell me?"

"Yes. I would...especially since....never mind."

"Then when you finish, let me tell you my past."

"That would be nice." Ren smiles, not his gentlemanly smile where you know he is lying behind his smile, but a true Ren Tsuruga smile. Kyoko could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat when he smiled. Seeing his smile,his gorgeous smile, made her smile back.

* * *

**Chapter four ends here. I really hope you readers are enjoying this story up this point. Chapter 5 will be up soon. Please Review ^_^**

**Hainexxchan  
**


	5. Chapter 5 The Past

**Chapter Five: The Past  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat_

_

* * *

_Kyoko finally realizes she should probably show some manners.

"Do you want something to drink, Tsuruga?"

"No...I am quite fine."

"...Okay....Should I start with my past or should you start with yours?"

"It doesn't matter to me...I can start if you want me to..."

"...Okay..."

"Well, I guess I will start at the very beginning...My name is Kuon Hizuri. My mother and father are really successful in life. My mother is an artist and my father, well you know, is an actor. I grew up in Tokyo, however one year my family took a vacation at Kyoto when I was ten years old. We stayed at our villa. My parents and I had been arguing prior to then about my future. I wanted to be an actor; however, my parents thought I should have became a doctor, instead. I came out to that little pond area to think through what had happened, and that's when I saw this little girl crying. I didn't like seeing her cry so I went up to her and introduced myself. I told this little girl that my name is Kuon, but she kept calling me 'Corn,' and that I was a prince of fairies. I thought it was one of the cutest things ever. Anyways, I asked this girl what her name was and why she had been crying. All she would tell me was that her name was Kyoko. We departed for that day, but I kept coming back each day only to find the same girl crying her eyes out. Again, I asked Kyoko what was wrong. She told me that no matter how hard she tries, she can never do something right. I told her that everything would be alright and that one day she would grow up and become someone very successful. That seemed to cheer her up a little. The next day, which was my last, I came to see Kyoko and she was crying again. Kyoko saw me and ran up to hug me. I was a bit curious of this action, but I didn't ask...I let her embrace me. I told her that that day was most likely the last day I would ever see her. She cried, 'please, Corn, take me with you...I want to live in a magical world just like you.' With sorrow in my eyes, I asked with one little word, 'Why?' Kyoko told me that it shouldn't matter why. She just wanted to escape this world. I finally told her that it would be impossible for her to come with me. She teared up like never before. I pulled a small, purple stone out of my pocket and handed it to her. I told her these exact words, 'Whenever you are sad, look at this stone and all your troubles would disappear.' She took it and smiled. This was the first time I saw her smile and I thought for the longest time that it was the last. I then left her there to go back to my villa to go home. I told my parents that day that I would be an actor, whether they liked it or not. They didn't say a word after that. I got into show biz and little did I know that I would see Kyoko again. When I saw her this time, she was not crying, she was full of anger. Shortly, I found out that this 'Sho Fuwa' just tore her apart. So every time she talked about him, looked at him, or even saw him, I got angry. After Kyoko was in show biz for a little while, I saw her smile once more. A smile that I grew to love."

Kyoko blushed at that last sentence he said. She could think of what to say so all she said was two simple words.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you have done for me." Tears stream down Kyoko's face, but these are not tears of sadness, for they are tears of gratefulness. Ren touched Kyoko's cheek and wiped away the tears. He slowly returned his hand to his side.

"Your welcome. "

"I guess it's time for my story...well I will start here. The day that you told me, 'Everything would be alright and that one day you would grow up and become someone very successful.' was the day before I told my mother those words. She laughed at that and told me , 'At the rate you are going, you will never be successful, no one will ever care for you, and you will have no one there for you when you need them most.' Those words...just tore me apart. That was when I ran off to that pond in the forrest and asked you if I could go with you. When you said no and after you left...I never returned home. The only place I could think of to go was Sho's place. Sho's mother asked me if I was alright and that she will go call my mother. I screamed at her to never speak to her again and that I did not want to go back home. She asked me why but I wouldn't tell her. She let me stay with no other questions asked. I grew up with Sho...he became my best friend. We always went places together. He also went to show biz and the next time I saw him was the night he said horrible things to me...Not only did he hurt me, but he made me realize that my mother was right....that no one would care for me and that no one will be there when I need them the most. That is when I would make it up by competing against Sho....to show both of them that I could be and would be important. And here I am today....I know not much of a story."

"No...it was...you have been through so much to get where you are now...I am just sorry your first reason was to have revenge. I am glad now that you see things differently and that you are in show biz because you love it."

"I want to add something...You are the only one who has given me support along the way...thank you again."

"You don't need to say thank you...I will always cheer you on...because I want to...not because I have to...and by the way...you will always have me to depend on....whenever you need to talk to someone I will always be there for you. Also your mother is wrong...people do care about you...I....care about you...."

"I know."

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

Kyoko stood up and told Ren that she would be right back. She walked to her door to see who it is. She opens the door and a tall, blond, man stands there.

"Hey there, Kyoko...are you going to let me in or not?"

"You are not welcomed here, Sho. Go away." She closes the door but Sho puts his foot in the way.

"What do you mean...of coarse I am welcomed here...we were childhood friends...I was always there for you...."

"You liar....get out before I call the police."

"You wouldn't do that to me."

"Oh yes I will."

Kyoko runs to the closest phone and picks it up. Ren comes to her.

"Is everything all right, Kyoko? "

"I just have some unwanted guest who refuses to leave."

Ren sees Sho walking through the house.

"Kyoko...you don't need to call the police..I will deal with Sho."

"Oh, really...what are you going to do...punch him in the face?"

"Something like that."

* * *

**Here is the end of Chapter 5. In case you were wondering...parts of Ren's and Kyoko's pasts I made up...parts I didn't. I hoped you enjoyed it...Chapter 6 will be up shortly.**

**Hainexxchan  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected Outcome

**Chapter Six: ****Unexpected Outcome**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat_

_

* * *

_Ren calmly walks up to Sho and stands in front of him.

"I believe Mogami-san told you to leave."

"What are you talking about? She let me in."

Kyoko runs in.

"I did not! Don't believe him Tsuruga! "

"Don't worry. I know you didn't."

Kyoko runs and tries to push Sho out the door, except he wouldn't budge.

"What is Ren Tsuruga doing here anyway?...Oh! Don't tell me that you guys are sleeping together now. Are you? How was it Ren? Not pleasant. Huh?....Never thought that Kyoko was much of a looker if I do say myself."

Kyoko was about to shut Sho up with her fists, but somebody beat her to it. Ren, out of nowhere, throws a punch at Sho right in his face.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT KYOKO LIKE THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Kyoko was sure that Sho was unconscience. She threw herself on Ren to stop him from smashing Sho's face in more.

"Stop! Tsuruga...I am sure you have made your point....You don't want to hurt him anymore....he will probably tell the press and they will be all over you...So please stop."

"Did you not just hear what he said about you? About us?"

"Yes I heard...I was about to punch him myself....but you shouldn't have....If I punched him...then the press really wouldn't care about me....they would think it was something like 'Childhood friend rivalry'....but with you it will be more like....'Ren Tsuruga and Sho Fuwa get in a fight over a girl?' or something of its worth...."

Ren smiles...

"You are right...."

"Of course I am!"

"Okay...Let's not get too over our heads." As he says this, Ren gently rubs the top of Kyoko's head.

"Now...what do we do with the body?"

"Mogami-san...you make it sound like I murdered him..."

"It sure looks like you did...let's lay him on the couch in the living room. We can go upstairs....and talk some more...."

"Sounds like a date." Ren smiles.

"I-i-it does n-n-not..."

Ren bursts out laughing at the fact that he teased Kyoko...One may think this is his hobby. Kyoko blushes and marched to go pick up Sho....Only one problem...He is way to heavy for her alone. Ren comes and helps her.

"I don't need any help...I've got this all on my own..."

"Sure looks like it....as you almost drop him."

Ren now takes Sho from her and puts him on the couch.

"Now, We go upstairs." Ren smiles.

"...I guess we don't have a choice with that moron lying downstairs..."

"Lead the way, Princess." Ren smiles.

"On second thought...we should stay down here...."

"Why? You don't like me calling you Princess?"

"Not at all."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Call me....Kyoko."

"I can do that...Kyoko."

Kyoko thinks it is so weird hearing Ren speak her first name.

Both Ren and Kyoko head upstairs and sit on a couch in a guestroom.

"Tsuruga...what is wrong with you? You don't seem your usual self...."

"Hmm...I think its because we shared our pasts with each other...it seemed to have lightened my mood." He smiles.

"...Don't ever stop smiling."

"And why is that?"

"I guess it's because you rarely let people see your true smile...you always show off your I-am-in-a-bad-mood smile....your gentlemanly smile. I think I am afraid that I won't ever see that real smile of yours....again...."

Ren, not knowing why, gets really close to Kyoko. He is just inches a way from her...he gets closer...he leans his mouth toward her ear and whispers seven simple words that gets Kyoko so red in the face.

"Why in the world did you say that? What if people heard you?"

"That is why I whispered it....and by the way...I said it because it was true."

"Whatever...I think I am going to check up on Sho....you know...to make sure that he hasn't bled on the sofa or something..."

"Okay..I will be waiting."

* * *

Kyoko sees that Sho is up and about, wondering the house.

"Alright, time for you to leave!"

"Yeah..yeah...I was on my way out anyway."

"Good."

"Oh...Kyoko...I apologize what I said before....I know you guys aren't sleeping together....well then....see ya."

Kyoko closed the door as soon as he went outside and locked it.

Kyoko wasn't so sure whether she should return to Ren or not....She was so confused about her feelings towards him....She always told herself, after the Sho incident, that she will never fall in love again. Now she wasn't so sure...All that was on her mind were those whispered words. _I will never stop smiling for you._ What did this mean....Did Ren have special feelings for Kyoko? Looking back...she realizes that he has to...All of the things he's done for her....all the opportunities Ren has had to tell Kyoko his true feelings....She now knows that she has blown him off every single time he tries....But wait...Ren is a nice guy....why would he like Kyoko more special than anyone else? Would it be because of their little portion of the past that they shared together? She goes back upstairs....to Ren.

"Tsuruga...is there anyone in your life right now that you deeply care about?"

"Yes." Ren answered without hesitation.

"Do you care so much about this person that you will do anything for her?"

"If it's reasonable...yes."

"If she does not return your feelings...would you give up on her? Or will you always be trying to win her over?"

"I guess it depends why she won't return my feelings....If she refuses for selfish reasons, then I will definitely not give up on her, but...if she is happy without me and with someone else....than I might give up."

"What if she did return your feelings....or moreover...what if she was confused and didn't know how she felt about you?"

"I would tell her that She shoudn't say no to me because she isn't sure of her feelings...I would say that we should give dating a shot."

That confirmed Kyoko's answer to Ren's.

"...Tsuruga..." Kyoko walks closer and sits down next to him....practically on top of him.

"If you are willing....would you like to try....dating me?"

* * *

**Chapter Six Ends here!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA ^_^**

**Chapter Seven will be up real shortly. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!! XD**

**Hainexxchan  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Date Night

**Chapter Seven: Date Night  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat_

_

* * *

_Ren blankly stared at Kyoko...it took him forever to respond.

"Were you talking to me?"

"Umm.....Who else would I be talking to? It is just you and me in this room..."

Ren's eyes widened with joy. This was probably one of the happiest moments in his life...No it was the happiest moment of his life.

"When?"

Kyoko looks down at the floor. It really wasn't because she was embarrassed or anything...but more like...not knowing what to do next.

"Umm....you choose.....you may pick the place as well...."

"Okay then, tonight. I will pick you up at 5:45 PM for dinner. Wear something formal."

"...Okay....wait! Something formal? What sort of place were you thinking of?"

"You'll find out. Well as I can see that it is 2:00 PM now, so I will make my departure and come for you later. Remember, something formal."

Ren left Kyoko's house and one might say that he was skipping to his car. He was so happy, yet he had no idea how to express it.

* * *

Kyoko is once again alone in her home. She goes into her room and throws out everything in her closet to see what would be good enough to wear tonight. She finds this one knee-length aqua dress with sparkles on it that opened up in the back. Kyoko looks in the mirror and is satisfied with what she sees...except for one major detail. She has no sex-appeal. She kept wondering if Ren would care about that...then she stopped herself in mid-thought..._What am I thinking? Why should I worry about whether Tsuruga cares about the size of my breasts?_ She decided that the aqua dress was perfect for the occasion and put all her other gowns away. Now, Kyoko needed to decide what make-up to wear.

* * *

Ren got back to his apartment and immediately suited up. He put on black dress pants, a white dress shirt, along with a black sports coat. Ren had to make a decision of whether to wear a blue tie that was the color of the ocean, or the red tie. He thought the blue tie would resemble Kyoko's bright, heart -warming character, but the red tie reminded him of the fire behind Kyoko's desire to act. He decided on blue.

* * *

Kyoko found a light shade of a pretty blue to match the dress. She also put on some black mascara along with a blue eye liner...She was ready to go. Kyoko needed to remind herself the reason why she was going on a date with Ren again, so she thought of all the times he has done something for her...especially supporting her and protecting her from Sho and that creepy Reino, that beagle guy*. She knew that she was making the right decision. The door bell rang and Kyoko swiftly opened the door. She saw a tall, dark, and hansome figure staring at her. He wore a black suit with a blue tie. It took her a moment to realize that he was Ren.  
"Are you ready?"

"Yes...."

"Mog-"

"Call me Kyoko....tonight....I am Kyoko."

"Kyoko...How would you like to go to this party that is on a cruise? The man who is hosting it, invited me and said that I may bring someone....it's tonight."

"I would love to."

Ren's smile went straight to both of his ears when he heard these words. Maybe this relationship wasn't hopeless at all...maybe he had a chance with her.

"Okay...well we better be going..."

"Okay."

Kyoko locked up her house and followed Ren to his car. Kyoko was really surprised that Yashiro wasn't with him.

"Where's Yashiro? Was he invited?"

"Yes he was....but he was unable to make it." Actually, Yashiro felt he needed to stay behind so that he wouldn't bother Kyoko or Ren on this special evening.

"I see..."

The rest of the trip took place in silence...Ren kept wondering if he should say something, while Kyoko thought it was best to stay quiet. They arrived at the cruis.

"We're here." Ren got out of the car and opened Kyoko's door to let her out. He offered his hand in the process and she took it. Kyoko's heart started beating really fast.

_Alright Kyoko. You are just on a date with Tsuruga...that's it. Calm Down._

The two of them walked on board the cruise.

"Why, hello Ren." a man started walking up to them. "I thought you couldn't make it."

"Change of plans, I guess."

"Looks like you brought a friend along."

"Sure did. This is Kyoko Mogami. She is a co-worker of mine and a close friend."

"I see. Well see you both around." Kyoko looked at Ren strangely when he said 'close friend.'

"Kyoko, do you want to grab a table to sit at while I get us both punch?"

"Sure."

Kyoko spotted a table and walked to sit down. She glanced around the room and saw that the cruise was magnificent. It had high ceilings with gold trim all around it. Three chandeliers hung low from it and there was wonderful paintings all around the room. Ren came back with two drinks.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Yes...its...somewhat relaxing here..."

"I think so, too."

Ren sat down at the table and scooted his chair so that he was right next to Kyoko. Kyoko thought about moving her chair away, but she didn't. Ren came to her ear and whispered.

"By the way, you look beautiful tonight."

When Ren spoke these words, Kyoko's face lit up with with both happiness and embarrassment.

Ren backed away from her ear and said. "You look a little surprised."

"Just a little."

"Why is that? Did you not know that you are the most beautiful girl in the room tonight."

What Kyoko intended to say was _'What are you saying?' _but it came out different.

"It's just that....no one...not one person has ever told me that I was or that I am beautiful...You are the one and only one who has ever said that to me....so I was surprised when you said that."

"I see. Well, this shall be the first time you hear it, but not the last."

"How so?"

"I just think that you will hear it more in the future."

Kyoko rolled her eyes and leaned closer to Ren and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ren."

"Anytime....Kyoko....Do you want to dance?"

"I will be honored to."

Ren stands up and bows to Kyoko. He then reaches his hand so that Kyoko may take it. She grasps his hand and they flew to the dance floor.

* * *

**Chapter 7 ends! I hope you liked this chapter...Chapter 8 will be up this week sometime, so please don't miss it!!!**

***Reino is in the manga...I did not make this character up...**

**Hainexxchan  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Date Night What Next?

**Chapter Eight: Date Night....What Next?  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat_

_

* * *

_Ren was graceful in every move he made when dancing; Kyoko-not so much. Several times she had to apologize for stepping on Ren's feet and every time he told her not to worry about it. Songs started and songs ended, but Ren and Kyoko were dancing the night away. Kyoko was feeling very tired with all the movement and she could have told Ren that, or she could have told him the fact that her feet were killing her, but for some reason, she didn't. She was having a fun time and that was all there was to it. Now Ren, on the other hand, was way too happy for a moment like this. He never thought the day he would dance with the girl of his dreams would ever come true. Seeing that it did, well his body and soul filled with glee. He opened his eyes and saw the weary expression Kyoko was trying to mask. He stopped dancing with her and walked her to a table.

"Do you want to sit?"

".No, " Kyoko lied. "I am fine."

"Kyoko...you can't fool me. You are obviously tired."

Kyoko sat down deciding not to argue with Ren. She glanced at Ren, only to find his eyes on her. He was watching everything she did down to the very last detail.

"Is there something you want?"

"Not particularly, just watching you...that's it."

Kyoko nodded, unsure of whether to be creeped out or grateful that he was looking at her. Tonight, Kyoko's feelings were twisted and intertwined within a labyrinth. She was so confused, yet she did not want to dwell on them and bring down the life of the party. Kyoko stood up from the table.

"I am going to look at the different desserts."

"Okay."

Kyoko marvels at the sight of the many cakes, pies, and chocolates galore. Choosing desserts was not her specialty, so she decided to take one of each. The cake was yellow with vanilla icing and chocolate drizzled over it. The pie was blackberry cobbler and the chocolates varied in all colors and sizes. She takes the plate back to the table. Ren laughs when he sees her plate.

"Have you got enough there?"

"Well....I couldn't decide what to get...so I got some of everything."

"I can see that." Ren was snickering behind his words.

"Shut up,"Kyoko spoke in a playful manner."...I got this Jell-o for you since you don't like sweets."

"Why thank you! That is very considerate of you."

"Don't mention it."

Ren took the Jell-o and began eating from it. As he ate, he watched Kyoko has she took a huge bite out of the cake. She ate it with her head held high. Wondering how late it was, Kyoko glanced at her watch. Her eyes went wide and she looked at it again.

"Oh my gosh! Tsuruga, it is passed 2:00 in the morning. I have got to get home!"

"Why the rush?"

"What do you mean? Did you not here what I said? It's after 2:00."

"And my question still stands. Why are you in a hurry? Are you not having a good time?"

Kyoko could not answer this. She couldn't deny the fact that she was having fun, but she didn't want to admit it, either. All she did was bend her head down in defeat.

"Let's go, Kyoko. You're right...it's time to go home."

"Okay."

* * *

Ren walked Kyoko up to her house. He did not want silence to be the last thing that they shared that night so he spoke.

"Did you have a good time?"

"..Yes...I did."

"I'm glad. Well, good night, Kyoko. I will see you at work tomorrow."

Ren presses his lips against Kyoko's head and then leaves. Kyoko stood still for about five seconds before she decided to go inside and upstairs. Immediately after entering her room, she collapsed in her bed. She was exhausted, so exhausted that she didn't even want to take her dress off. She just threw her shoes on the ground and fell asleep in her bed. A dreamless sleep crept upon her.

* * *

An annoying buzzing sound fills Kyoko's room. She wakes up with her head ringing from her loud alarm clock.

"Alright...alright I am up!" Kyoko jumps out of bed and wobbles a little. Apparently, she was still exhausted from the night before. Steadying herself with the bedpost, Kyoko continues to wake up. She decides that she is as awake as she is going to be for the day and undresses. She puts on a red shirt that says "Tough Girl" on it in big black letters and some jeans. She went down the stairs to the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster. She could feel that today was going to be pretty mediocre. But did she care? Of course not. Kyoko turns on the TV to check the weather forecast. It was going to be sunny, yet cloudy. The weather neither made Kyoko happy, nor sad. She ate her toast that well a little over done and left the house for work.

* * *

Ren was already at LME, punctual as usual, and he was daydreaming about his perfect evening last night. Yashiro, who was talking to Ren, looked at him and started asking questions.

"So what did you and Kyoko do last night that is making you so giddy?"

"Nothing you want to hear about."

"Ohmigosh...don't tell me you guys actually hooked up?" Ren turned bright red as soon as Yashiro said 'hooked.'

"No...oh gosh no....never would I....not now....."

At this moment, a burst of laughter filled the room. This was the first time Yashiro has seen Ren so...so head over heels with a girl, not to leave out embarrassed. Yashiro was laughing so hard.

"Yes Ren. I know you would never do anything like that to Kyoko."  
Ren let out a heavy sigh.

"Good....Glad we established that."

Yashiro was still giggly as Kyoko dashes through the front doors.

"Yashiro...why are you laughing so much?"

"Well...you see...I ask----" Suddenly Yashiro's words were cut off my Ren's large hand covering his mouth.

"He was laughing because he was telling me a joke..."

"A joke...what was the joke?"

"If one doctor doctors another doctor does the doctor who doctors the doctor doctor the doctor the way the doctor he is doctoring doctors? Or does the doctor doctor the way the doctor who doctors doctors?"

"Huh? How is that funny? That is just way too confusing."

Yashiro gained his cool composure back. "You bet it is...that is why it is funny."

"You keep thinking that, Yashiro."

He had nothing to say any further.

All three of them continued on their way until the president of LME stopped them.

"Good morning you three. Ren and Kyoko, I have a special mission for you."

Ren said aloud, "Who do you think we are? Ninjas?"

"No....your special mission is this." Thde president leaned in closer and whispered to Kyoko and Ren. Both of their eyes went wide as they were listening to the president.

* * *

** Here is chapter 8! I know it is short....I guess I am hopeless as a long chapter writer....oh well....I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8!**

**Hainexxchan  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Darkness

**Chapter Nine: Darkness  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat_

_

* * *

_"Your mission is that the two of you will act, no live, out the lives of lovers. If you do not do this mission right, you will both be fired."

Kyoko's jaw dropped as Ren smile beamed across his face. Of course, President Takarada would not fire them, but decided to mention that so he would add some motivation.

President Takarada continued, "I have made accommodations for you two to stay in an apartment...together. Ren, your character name is Tadashi Kuroki and Kyoko, yours will be Mitsuki Yamashita. You start the moment you two are dressed and ready...Do not mess this assignment up or both your careers are at stake."

Kyoko made a motion that she was about to argue but then she changed her mind not wanting to get fired. The president told the two of them to start getting worthy for each other and left them.

Kyoko was furious. She had no idea how to act like a lover. She was never good in that department, that is why she is in Love-me section.._Oh well, I really don't have a choice so I might as well try my best. _

Ren could almost say that this was the happiest moment of his life...not only did he get to live with Kyoko, but he got to be a lover of hers. Tadashi is going to be the age of 19, a year younger than Ren, and Mitsuki is 17.

After both Kyoko and Ren were all ready, they went on their way to live the roles of Mitsuki and Tadashi. As soon as they walked out of the LME doors, Kyoko wrapped her arm around Ren's arm so naturally. Ren smiled at his beloved temporary girlfriend. He knew from here on out would be memories he treasured.

"Say...Tada-sama...what do you want to do today?" Kyoko looked up to her boyfriend's eyes.

"What ever you like...the movies, theme park, a restaurant...take your pick."

"Umm...How about a theme park...I have not been to one in such a long time."

"Your wish is my command."

"Yay!" Kyoko jumped up and hugged Ren tightly. "Thank you, Tada-sama, you are the best!"

The two of them, hand in hand, walked to the car and went on their way to the theme park.

* * *

"Here we are, Mitsuki, the theme park, just as you requested."

Kyoko nodded._ This is so weird...not only do I have to hold hands with him...but I might have to do other things like kissing or something later...I mean it's not like we had a bad time last night or anything...but this role can get serious...and I don't know how serious I can be when it comes to love...if that is what it is._

"What ride do you want to ride first, Mitsuki?" Kyoko gazed at all the different rides, then she pointed to the one place that Ren least expected her to pick: The Haunted Mansion. "Okay."

Ren and Mitsuki walked slowly to the mansion. The line really wasn't long at all, and they only had to wait for 10 minutes. After they got on the boat ride, Ren asked a question to Kyoko; however, this was not a question that Tadashi was asking Mitsuki, but a question that Ren was asking Kyoko.

"Why did you pick The Haunted Mansion?"

Kyoko realized that he was not in character so she answered.

"Why? Are you afraid of the supernatural?"

"No...I am just trying to figure you out...there are something about you that are still a mystery."

"I see. Well, since we are supposed to be lovers, I thought this ride would be perfect for the both of us. If I really did have a boyfriend, then if I got scared I would lean on him. Also, it shows that the guy will protect the girl no matter how small the issue may be."

"It seems that you have done some research on things like this."

Kyoko shook her head. "Not really...it's just common sense when it comes to relationships."

Ren nodded as the ride began to move. The lights went out and it went pitch black...Kyoko never liked the dark...never...so immediately she grabbed onto Ren's arm. Ren, instictivly, brought his arm around her to confirm that she will be alright. Both of them were expecting something to happen, because it was the Haunted House, but nothing did. They just kept moving through the darkness. Kyoko squeezed onto Ren's arm tighter. She wanted to get out...Ren wasn't really sure what was going on with her...so he left her alone. Bad choice, because as soon as the ride ended, Kyoko rushed out of that horrid place as soon as she could. She went to a little alley between two restaurants and sat down. Ren came running after her and bent down beside her.

"Are you okay?"

Kyoko nodded her head...trembling, she spoke.

"I hate the dark...If I knew that the lights were not going to be working, then I would have never chosen that ride..."

"Why do you dislike the dark?"

"It brings up bad memories of the past...memories that a child should never go through...memories I do not want to be reminded of."

"Okay. Well you stay here and I will get us something to eat..." As Ren gets up, a hand reaches out to stop him.

"Please don't leave me alone." With a plea like that, Ren knew that he had to stay by Kyoko's side.

He comes back down at her level. "I will never leave you. You never have to be alone again."

At this moment, Kyoko wanted Ren by her side more than ever...so much that she reaches out and hugs him, tightly. She did not want to let go of him, afraid that he would disappear and she would be lonely.

"I think it is time we go home...I know we only rode one ride...but that is enough for me."

Kyoko agreed.

* * *

In the car, Ren positioned himself so that he was able to talk to Kyoko.

"If you don't mind, we can go back to our characters in the morning."

"But the president said that we would be fired if we don't complete this mission."

"I think he would be fine with this little slip up." Ren smiles and Kyoko nods.

"Does that mean you want to get separate rooms for tonight?"

"I don't think that would be a great idea since you hate the dark."

Kyoko shrugged and Ren mentally high-fived himself. His master plan was all set. He knew all along that President Takarada never once thought about firing the two. He was just messing with their minds, but Ren knew better. Although, he was afraid to tell Kyoko because if she knew then she would have quit this mission a long time ago.

* * *

When they arrived to their apartment, Kyoko, with Ren following, first went to the bedroom. she could not believe it. There was only one bedroom with one queen-sized bed. Now she realized that when the president said _lovers_, he really meant it. This only led to one thing.

Ren and Kyoko have to sleep together.

* * *

**Here is chapter 9. I know this one is real short like the others, and I am sorry. Chapter 10 will soon be up.**

**Hainexxchan**


	10. Chapter 10 Ren's Confession

**Chapter Ten: Ren's Confession  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat_

* * *

_Alright Kyoko...you have to think...I know Ren and I are supposed to be acting as lovers...but sharing the same bed is too far...Ren is four years older than me...It is not right...I have to come up with a plan to avoid sleeping in the same bed...but what? I could saw the bed in half...but that is way too much work...I could buy another bed but that is a waste of money...what do I do._

Ren is thrilled with this situation. He can imagine all the torment that Kyoko's mind is going through at this instant even though she should know that he would never touch her like real lovers would do in bed.

"Tsuruga-san! What do we do? There is only one bed, but two of us."

"That holds a problem. How about we place this huge pillow to divide the different sides of the bed."

"You're a genius! Why didn't I think of that?" Kyoko danced over to retrieve the pillow. Just as Ren had said, she placed the pillow in the middle of the bed. "Well, I am exhausted. I don't know about you but I am going to retire for the night." Kyoko climbed on one side of the bed and immediately fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Kyoko." Ren whispered as he left the bedroom. Closing the door, Ren decided he needed a shower.

* * *

After Ren finished showering, he walked into the bedroom and noticed that the pillow marking the border between Kyoko's side and his side had fallen off the bed. He snickered and decided to leave it there, climbing onto the empty side of the bed. Laying down, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

The sun emerged through the bedroom window, shining brightly on Kyoko's face. Just as she opened her eyes, she was blinded by the radiance of the sun. As she tried to get out of bed, she noticed something was keeping her from escaping. To her knowledge, she soon found out that it was someone, not something, holding her eyes got big and she let out a scream.

"Kyaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Ren, waking up immediately, thought that someone was hurting Kyoko. Very alert, he jumped out of the bed.

"Whats Wrong?"

"Y-you...you...you w-were holding on to me." Kyoko whispered as she pointed with a shaking hand at Ren.

"That's why you screamed? I thought you were being hurt some how."

"No...what happened to the pillow last night?"

"You threw it off in your sleep."

Kyoko just stared at Ren in confusion.

"And you did not bother to put it back?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I didn't want you to wake up and begin crying thinking that you were alone in the dark. I wanted you to know that I was by your side. By the way, you were the one who started cuddling with me last night. Not the other way around."

Kyoko was speechless. She thought that those were the sweetest words anyone has ever said to her. she didn't doubt the fact that she was the one reaching out to him during the night, since on other nights she would reach out in her dreams and wake up to only find out that no one was there. All she could do at this moment was cry.

Ren was surprised by Kyoko's tears when she said, "Thank you."

Ren lifted touched Kyoko's chin to lift her head so that she was looking at him. "I wish that I could have been there every time you were alone in the dark. I wished that I can change your past to a happier one, but I know I can't...so I want you to know...no matter how many times I may say this...I will always be here for you...any time, any day...I have made my mind up that you are my number one priority...above my career, my family, you come first. And-" Before Ren could continue, Kyoko cut him off.

"You have changed my past...you were there for me...even if it was for a while...you gave me the silver lining to my cloud when you gave me the stone. You were there for me when I cried...even over the simplest things...you were there. Even now...you are still here for me."

"Mogami-san...no, Kyoko-san...I want you to know...that I lo-"

The door swings wide open and President Takarada sings aloud, "The both of you have passed."

Ren swings his head down in defeat and then he rises and glares at the president. Anger flows through Ren and the president is fearing for his life right now. Not only was Ren revealing a part of him to Kyoko, but President Takarada probably over heard everything. President Takarada was sure he heard Ren growl...

"Well...i think I will leave the two of you alone now...toodaloo..." The President rushes out, escaping the evil aura Ren was producing.

Kyoko stands up and goes over to Ren, taking his hand. "Now, what were you saying?"

Ren's level of anger dropped tremendously as Kyoko grabbed his hand. He turned around and grasped her other hand.

"I want you to know that I...I...I love you." Kyoko's eyes widened...Ren continued, "Now, I know that you probably have no intention of loving anyone at time...especially in that way...and you may never be able to love again like that...and I understand...but I will wait...for a life time...forever...I will wait for you."

Kyoko was balling now. She had no idea what to say to him..."Please don't say that...don't say you have feelings for me...You say that you will wait forever now...but what about tomorrow? or the next day? or maybe 10 years for now...will your feelings be the same? Sho said the same to me when I was younger...and you know how that turned out...so please...don't say you love me unless you really mean it..."

"I do mean it. Kyoko, I love you from the bottom of my heart,my soul, my everything...you are my everything...I am not going to turn away now because I know how hurt you are, but please believe me. I do love you."

Kyoko shakes her head in disbelief. "Why me? There are so many other girls out there...I am not the one you should be picking...I don't deserve you...and you deserve so much better than me..I-"

Ren couldn't stand to hear anymore. He shut her up by kissing her. This kiss wasn't forceful. It was soft and pleasant. He pulled away and said three words.

"I choose you."

* * *

**Chapter 10 has ended...so how did you like that for an ending? I like it very much. **

**Please stay tuned for Chapter 11.**

**Hainexxchan  
**


	11. Chapter 11 One and Only

**Chapter Eleven: One and Only  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat_

_

* * *

_Dawn emerged and Kyoko was wide awake and ready for the day wondering whether or not the events that happened yesterday was reality. Pulling out the purple stone and looking at it, Kyoko decided that yesterday was real. Ren had spilled his feeling all over her. She was happy again. Knowing that there was someone who loved her for being herself. She didn't have to pretend in front of anyone anymore. Ren was now hers as much as she was his. They belong together, like two puzzle pieces that fit together. Kyoko seemed pretty disappointed that she and Ren were not acting the roles of lovers anymore.

Dancing over to her closet, Kyoko waltzed in to pick out an outfit that expresses her happiness. She raided her closet and confirmed that none of her clothes seemed right. She closed her closet door and saw a bright, pink jump suit that she was required to wear to work every single day. She looked at the suit and realized that this attire was filled with many of her finest memories.

"I am going to wear my Love Me suit today!" Kyoko says with joy putting on the outfit. She glances at the clock and she had thirty minutes until her work started.

"I am going to go early today." Kyoko leaves her house and heads to work.

* * *

Ren woke up by rays of the sun hitting his face. He sat up and a smile beamed on his face.

"I can't believe I finally told her. I wonder what Kyoko will wear today?" Ren finished getting ready for the day. He wore a black suit and a black tie; his normal attire.

The door bell rang and Ren knew it was Yashiro, but he hoped it was opened the door and standing before him was Yashiro.

"What are you doing here, Yashiro?"

"Well, isn't that welcoming. I am here to take you to work like always...Oh..I know...You were expecting Kyoko to be at the door...weren't you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Let's just say that the president told me that you and Kyoko were pretty hot and heavy last night when he interrupted. Is that right, Ren?"

Ren didn't hear Yashiro, because as soon as Yashiro said 'Kyoko' and 'hot and heavy' in the same sentence, he was out of it.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME REN?" Ren snapped out of his imagination.

"Did you say something?"

"No...nothing at all...only that we are going to be late if we don't leave now."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Ren and Yashiro were in the car in an instant to go to work.

* * *

Yashiro kept trying to get Ren to fess up about what happened between him and Kyoko yesterday, but Ren said nothing. Sooner or later, Yashiro gave up. They arrived at LME studios and did not ruin Ren's punctual reputation. Walking up the steps to the building, Ren could see a pink figure through the windows. _It must be her._ he thought. Opening the doors, his eyes rested on the person in pink and surely enough, it was Kyoko. She turned immediately to Ren.

"Hi...Tsuruga...Did you eat breakfast yet?."

Ren was sort of disappointed that she still called him by his sir name, but she was right to do so at work. He must keep his personal life and work life a secret.

"No...I forgot to..."

"I turn my back for one second and you do something careless. Yashiro, you may leave him to me. I am going to take him to the dining hall."

Kyoko reaches for Ren's arm and pulls him along. Ren longs to take her hand in his and lace his fingers through hers, but he knows that will catch other people's attention. Kyoko was surprised that he didn't. She half expected him to reach out for her they made it to the dining hall, Kyoko walked up to a table.

"You stay here, while I go buy you something to eat."

Ren pulled out some cash and handed it to Kyoko.

"Kyoko, use my money. I can tell that you haven't eaten yet, so but yourself something to eat, as well."

"How could you tell?"

"You can hear your stomach growl a mile away."

"..Oh..."Blush crept on Kyoko's face and Ren started laughing. Ren's laugh was melodious and filled the air with pleasure. Kyoko went to the cashier and bought two breakfast meals that contained eggs, bacon, and a biscuit. She brought them back to the table and took a seat right next to Ren.

"Ren?"

"Yes, Kyoko?"

"When can we make this public?"

"What do you mean by 'this?'"

"I mean us...I don't want to have to hide my feelings about you in front of everyone...I..I love you...and I want the whole world to know about our relationship. That's why I wore my Love Me uniform. It's filled with so many of my happiest memories...and most of them were with you."

Right then, Ren did something he has been yearning to do all day long. He leaned in and touched Kyoko's soft, pale, pink lips with his. He didn't care who was watching them. All he wanted was Kyoko, and she was there right next to him.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "You are mine. I don't want the world to tell you differently. The paparazzi will be all over you once we make this public...are you sure you want that?"

Kyoko smiled. "Like you said. I am your's...whatever comes with the package, I am all for it." She laid her head on his shoulders as he placed his arm gently on her shoulder farthest from him.

* * *

They matched perfectly like two puzzle pieces that fit together. Both like the lion and the lamb, Ren the lamb and Kyoko the lion. From that moment on, Ren and Kyoko triumphed over their struggles and conquered hardships, and they always stayed together. Four years had passed and during them, Ren and Kyoko starred in a romance TV series where they were the leading roles. On Kyoko's twentieth birthday, Ren proposed to her. Kyoko was speechless and left Ren hanging for a minute, then joyfully accepted. After that, they lived happily ever after. Kyoko was Ren's true one and only girl for him.

* * *

**Well that is the end of _One and Only_...Did you like the story over all? Please review. Feel free to list some of your favorite anime/manga and I will see what I can do to write a fanfic on them. Sorry about the short chapters. **

**I would also like to thank all my readers on this fanfic. You guys are awesome! Hopefully you will read my "yet to come" and other works. ^_^  
**

**Thanks again,**

**Hainexxchan**


End file.
